Our Kiss
by Threaded Needles
Summary: Wally has been alive... well, forever. He's got his friends, and he has his enemies. All he knows is he needs to survive, even in this ever changing world. Vampire AU. Spitfire, and others.
1. Moving Time

_A. N. Hey everyone! Welcome to my next fic. This fic is MAINLY spitfire, but like most others, it contains other ships. And this chapter is a little on the boring set-up side._

* * *

"Hello, _handsome_," Zatanna drawled, one hand against her thigh, the other brushing through her curled ebony hair.

The man, a tall scruffy looking forty year old man, pursed his lips, and she watched as they curled in delight, eyes scoping her over. "Now, what do I owe a pretty little thing like you the _pleasure_?"

Zatanna giggled, moving her legs to show off the tight shorts she had especially worn that day, cleavage pressing together in her tight tank top. "Look, my boyfriend just dumped me here and I need to get to the next town over. Think you can help me?"

He grinned, removing his baseball cap. "Of course, milady. Hop right in."

Zatanna crawled into the seat, tapping a manicured nail against her knee and glancing around the truck. No cigarettes or booze- that was good, but there was fast food wrappers littering the floor and styrofoam coffee cups.

She sighed when he climbed in, starting the car. "Where you going?"

"Next town over, _darling_," She drawled, scraping manicured fingers down his arm.

He gave her a grin, slamming on the acceletor. They rode in quiet silence down the highway, and Zatanna couldn't feel more pleased with herself. Sure it wasn't the _best_ catch, but nowadays it was hard to find someone with drugs or alcohol pumping through their bloodstream. No _way_ Jaime would be able to top it.

"You can stop right here," She said.

He pulled over, about to open his mouth when she lashed out, fingernails digging into his throat where she was clutching him. He scrabbled at arms and hands, eventually finding it fruitless. After another minute or so of struggled oxygen, his eyes rolled back and he went limp.

* * *

When Zatanna arrived at the place they were staying at- an old run down theater on the poor side of town, she was surprised to see three girls tied up, half naked, with duct tape of their mouths. "This is some seriously kinky shit, Jaime."

"Yeah, well, when you live for over five hundred years," He said, shrugging. "They seem pretty cool with it."

"How long have they been like that?" She asked, glancing at the three of them.

"I dunno. Two, three days?"

"Are you feeding and watering them?" Zatanna asked, looking them over. One of them had drooping eyelids.

"Well yeah. I prefer the fresh stuff, and I can't exactly have that with them dead," Jaime said, grabbing one of them by the chin.

Zatanna yawned, throwing the blood she had packaged from the truck driver into the fridge. "Ready for bed? It's almost noon."

Jaime got up, wiping his mouth and nodding.

* * *

Zatanna woke up just as the sun was fading from the summer sky. She rolled under her covers, stretching. The only other one awake was Conner, who was drinking. She walked over to him, sitting next to him. He grabbed another leftover package and handed it to her.

"Have you seen Wally yet today?" She asked.

"He came in shortly to tell us we were moving tonight," Conner explained. "Then he went out to get supplies. He wants Jaime to kill his girls and drain them before he gets back."

"Oh, that'll make him happy," Zatanna said dryly.

* * *

Jaime drained the girls with adisgusted look on his face, pissed he'd have to live off _leftovers _until he could get more fresh meat. He gave the packages to Conner to store before silently dressing for travel.

Wally came back home at about one, dressed in a hoodie and jeans. He helped them finish packing before showing them the four train tickets he had managed to scrap together for them.

The train went through the night, and the last stop- which was where they were getting off- would arrive at the station three days later.

The train was sectioned off into different cars. They're tickets weren't exactly high quality so they were stuck in bedrooms that had a bed, a nightstand table and that was it.

Wally chose to sleep through it and immediately fell into the bed. Conner curled up in a corner and re-read Pride and Prejudice for like the billionth time, and Zatanna opened a bottle of lavender nail polish, working on her nails.

Jaime rolled his eyes at their inactivity. "Don't you guys wanna do something else?"

"Like what?" Zatanna snarled.

"I dunno. Just do something interesting."

Zatanna rolled her eyes, painting a nail. "Did I ever tell you about my first show with Huodinni?"

Jaime groaned. "You know what? Be like that, I'm gonna go to dining car."

"Make sure to try the blood pudding!" Zatanna called before he slammed the door.

* * *

The dining car was pretty simple. A couple of glossy tables, chairs and booths and a waitress walking around taking orders. There wasn't a ton of people in there, actually, so he plopped himself down in a seat across from someone for someone to talk to besides Zatanna about her Huodinni story.

"You'll get cavities," He warned, glancing at the strawberry shortcake she was eating.

"I'm sorry, didn't realize you were my dentist," She said, pushin the whipped cream around.

"My name's Jaime," He said quickly, dabbling his finger into the cream and licking it off. It didn't really taste like anything.

"Cassie."

He tapped his fingers against the tabletop.

"Soooo," She started, "Why are you here? Don't you have business somewhere else?"

He smirked. "I absolutely _couldn't_ resist you."

She blushed, hiding it behind taking a sudden drink of water. "You don't mean that."

He leaned forward on his elbows, smiling. "Trust me, you're beautiful, even with everything covering you."

Cassie raised an eyebrow before giggling. "You're funny."

He leaned across, brushing hair behind her ear. "I like your earrings."

"Wow, you're like the first person to notice them," She said, blushing again. "I bought them last week."

"I can tell, they're very beautiful. Designed by Graff?"

She took a deep breath. "You pay attention to detail." She gave him another glance. "Are you gay?"

"No," He said, "I've just got a lot of free time on my hands."

She giggled, staring at him dreamily.

"So, _Cassie_, where are you going?" He asked, brushing his fingers through her hair and around her ear.

"Oh, that," She said, giving a shaky laugh. "I'm going to DC for my mom's funeral. She died a couple of weeks ago while working and they're burying her in her hometown."

He placed a hand over hers, giving it a quick squeeze. "I know what it's like to lose everyone, and I'm sorry you're going through this, but if you need _anything_, I'm right here."

She smiled.


	2. Senority

Wally woke up at five the next day, rubbing his eyes before sitting up. Zatanna had pulled a blanket over her face to keep the sun from shining too harshly on her face, a flashlight on as she read a book. Not that sun would _kill _the, it'd just be fucking agonizing after a minute or so and would lead to nasty red rashes that were hard to explain.

He kicked Zatanna until she drew back the blanket a bit, giving him a death glare. "You kick me again-"

"Save it," He said, cutting her off. "Where's Jaime?"

She rolled her eyes, pulling the blanket back on. "He went down to the dining car last night and never came back."

"And you didn't look for him?" He asked, getting up. He closed the curtains before anything could start burning and then got dressed quickly in a long sleeve and jeans. He shoved boots on, brushing a comb through his hair.

"Well, _no_, he's such a fucking weirdo. I don't want to be the idiot to get us exposed because I can't control myself around-"

Wally left before she could finish, walking through the cars quickly. He could _hear_ everyone's blood pumping, the thought of their crimson blood dripping down they're bodies, thick and slippery and warm-

He shook off the thought, walking into the dining car. He walked straight up to the waitress, ignoring the warm rush of blood that was throughout her body. "Hi," He said, swallowing thickly. "I, I lost my friend. He's- I dunno- about six foot, brown eyes, probably wearing a hoodie, uh, Hispanic, black hair-"

"He was in here earlier," She said in a quiet, breathy voice. "With a girl. I think they left for a more private area."

_Damnit, _He thought before thanking her. Jaime wasn't stupid enough to drain a girl in the middle of a public area, was he? Wally had thought since Jaime was the oldest out of the three he wouldn't pull dumb moves like Zatanna and Conner were prone to do.

He stopped, took a deep breath and concentrated. With so many humans on the train, he'd be able to _sniff_ out Jaime. After all, vampires and humans had distinctly different scents.

He picked up on Jaime and walked along until he found himself in front of a middle class room door. He sighed, figuring maybe Jaime had thought it was just funny to play hide-and-go-seek for no fucking reason, and opened the door.

Instead of seeing Jaime curled up in a corner, slurping through a package of blood, he saw Jaime's bare ass.

Which, of course, wasn't a pleasant thing to see when you thought of the person as your brother.

"Wally!" Jaime shouted, ripping his mouth away from the girl he was kissing. "Get the _fuck_ out!"

Wally quickly left the room, shutting the door behind him and staring at him. He abruptly slammed his fist on it.

"What?" Jaime yelled.

"What the fuck do you thinking your doing? You should have told somewhere what you'd be doing."

Wally heard Jaime groan. "I'm _sorry_, I'm having sex, please leave."

Wally sighed. "We'll talk about this later," He said in the toughest voice he could muster before he went back to the room.

* * *

Jaime didn't show back up until breakfast, about three hours later. Zatanna had started distributing around packages of the blood and for a change of pace, pieces of baguette she had stolen from the dining car soaked in O+.

Much to Wally's dismay, he didn't show up alone. He was showing the blonde that he had seen him fucking earlier into the room before letting her take a seat next to him. "Guys, this-" He blatantly avoided eye contact with Wally- "This is Cassie. She's one of us."

"Really?" Zatanna asked, eyes sweeping over Cassie's body, who shied away into herself, bringing her knees to her chest and peering at them all curiously. "Uh. Shy much?"

Jaime grabbed two packages from the container, handing one to Cassie. She looked at it like she was about to kill a puppy before stabbing a hole into it and taking a drink. She smacked her lips, draining the rest of it quickly.

"Is she, uh, a newbie?" Zatanna asked cautiously, picking up a piece of bread.

Cassie hid her head, discarding the package into Jaime's lap. Jaime took an uneasy breath. "Yeah, _I_ turned her."

"What the hell, Jaime!" Zatanna yelled. "You can't just do that. Do you not understand how shitty this life is?"

"I understand it's lonely and boring and pointless," He replied calmly. "Look, guys, I'm not okay with just sitting around all day doing nothing, I need people to talk to and things to do."

"I didn't get to turn anyone," Zatanna whined. "Wally, why does he get to?"

Wally glared at Jaime before answering her. "Who would you turn, Zee?"

Zatanna's lip curled. "I dunno. _I_ saw a hot girl in the hallway-"

"Jaime's older, so he has... seniority. Though, he should've asked first."

"So we just do it behind your back?" Conner asked, chewing thoughtfully.

"_No_," Wally said. "You do it and I'll kill you personally."

"Then why'd Jaime get to?!"

Jaime rolled his eyes. "Because, Cassie gave me permission to, and I'm older than you-"

"Do _not_ spew that crap, I don't care if you lived when King Henry VIII was big, you weren't anything, at least I was Houdini's girl-"

"Stop fighting," Conner interrupted.

Zatanna huffed, crossing her arms.

* * *

"_Gotham_," Wally said with a flourish, stepping off the train.

Zatanna rubbed her eyes, stumbling forward. "Why are we in this trashbin of a city?"

Wally ignored her, passing out everyone's backpacks. After a couple of minutes, Cassie came over holding her suitcase she had packed. Wally nodded towards her. "Want me to carry it?"

Cassie looked vaguely offended before switching Wally his lightly packed bag for her suitcase.

"You did not answer my question, what the hell are we doing in this rat hole?" Zatanna asked again, following after Wally. "You know it's fucking _day_, right? I didn't exactly pack my vampire sunscreen."

"There's no such thing as vampire sunscreen," Jaime scoffed.

"Shut your fucking mouth pretty boy or else I'll rip it off."

Jaime rolled his eyes. "It's always cloudy in Gotham. Like, if it's sunny here I will go and hunt down an O- just for you Zee."

"Really? That's so sweet. I'm getting a cavity."

They exited the airport, Zatanna blanching away on instinct, but instead was met with the cold wind native to Gotham City. Jaime gave her a smirk until she bared her teeth and he went back to ignoring her. "Okay, seriously, Wally, where are we going?"

"To see a couple of old friends, no biggy," Wally said with a shrug.

"You gonna eat them?" Conner asked.

Wally gave him a glare. "They're actually vampires."

"So we're going for a pissing contest?" Zatanna asked, glancing at her periwinkle nails. "I should've painted them black and wore my leather jacket."

* * *

Zatanna stood in awe in front of the Wayne Manor, glaring at the lively kept yard and brightly colored sports car. "These guys are vampires?"

Wally nodded just as the door banged open and a tall, handsome man with tousled dark hair stepped out. "Glad you could make it!"


	3. Pillow Forts

_Guest: Nope it's not based off that. These vampires are more of your nightmare type. Hard to kill, insanely old, and they're little bitches, really. The black is easy to run around in while it's sunny though. As for Wally, he's an alpha- a first born of a species (kinda like an Adam of vampires). _

_Zatanna Carrile: Technically not all of them would be aggravated grouches forever but living for a few hundred years with nothing to do but keep moving and drink blood might grate on their nerves. Especially Jaime's, who originally had a pretty good life going for him before he was turned._

* * *

They were shown instead by the same man who greeted them and told them to call him Dick. He was one of the oldest in the house, beaten out only by a second generation, Bruce. And aside from those two there was also Tim, his mate, a girl named Stephanie, and a man who served as the butler.

Wally almost immediately told them to stick to the main room before following Dick into a back room. Zatanna snickered to herself about them while turning on their absurdly large television and flipping through their channels. Conner sat down on the couch, a jar of candy that had been sat on the coffee table in his hand. He placed pieces periodically in his mouth while him and Zatanna became absorbed in watching_ Monsters University._

_"_I can't believe you guys," Jaime said, rolling his eyes. He was looking through every drawer and couch cushion and book that could possibly hold any sort of secret. Cassie was sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs, unsure what she was supposed to be doing.

Jaime put a cushion back. "Do you wanna do something else?"

"Like what?" Conner asked, tearing himself away from the scare games.

Jaime sat down. "I dunno."

Conner rolled his eyes and went back to watching the movie. Jaime threw a throw pillow at him. "I just got a great idea!"

"Well don't leave us in suspense," Zatanna said, moving so she was more comfortable.

"A _pillow_ fort!" Jaime said, pulling all the cushions off. "C'mon guys."

Conner and Zatanna shared a hesitant look while Cassie immediately got up and started propping up cushions and draping blankets over the top while Jaime decorated the inside with pillows.

"I think we're gonna get in trouble," Conner finally said.

"Who cares?" Jaime said from inside the fort.

"Wally can get pretty scary."

Jaime stopped throwing a blanket over the top of the fort, hesitating for a brief second before sharing a smile with Cassie. "Nah, I like to see him pop veins, besides he won't kill _me."_

"Your sense of entitlement that you get from being the oldest is seriously ridiculous," Zatanna said, crawling inside and sitting on a rather fluffy pillow, clicking the remote so the movie turned up louder and she could hear it clearly in the fort. "If Wally-"

"If Wally what?" Wally asked, turning the corner. Dick was at his heels, mouth falling open when he saw the fort they had made.

"Wally, we are _so_ sorry," Zatanna said, scrambling out. Dick, however, started to push her back inside.

"It's perfect. And Bruce is out, so we can just, **party**! This is great!" Dick looked like a kitten with a piece of catnip in their. He grinned. "Man, I wish Jason was here. He would love this."

"Jay would call you a fucking toddler before ripping down the fort and leaving again," Wally said, rolling his eyes. "Is he gone?"

"Yeah, had his little hissy fit about twenty-five years ago and left for Florida. Can't understand why, but it's been twenty years longer than he's usually gone."

"Who the fuck is Jason?" Zatanna asked, looking offended that she was left out of a secret that only Wally and Dick seemed to know. "_Wally_, who's Jason?"

"He's my brother, by blood _and_ by supernatural forces. Unfortunately," Dick said, shrugging and throwing a pillow over to Conner, who had finally finished eating his bowl of candy and was now contently napping on the couch while the movie played in front of him.

"You know, maybe he's dead. Moving to Florida probably wasn't his best move, it's usually sunny there," Jaime said, cuddling up against Cassie in the biggest chair. "Though, maybe he deserves to die of blisters for being a bag of dicks."

"Maybe he invented Vampire Sunscreen," Wally said sarcastically, throwing a pillow onto Jaime. "Besides we have more important matters than just Jason's very probable death."

Zatanna leaned back against the fort. "Yeah?"

"Yes, and take this _fucking seriously_," Wally snapped, glaring at Dick who was back to playing in his version of a ball pit.

"Okay, okay, I'm listening," Dick finally said, propping upright and pretending to be attentive.

Wally sighed, rolling his eyes. "From what I understand, there has been an increase in hunter activity."

"Who cares if they chase their tails taking down djinns and werewolves? We're not really friends with them anyways," Jaime said.

Wally cleared his throat and Jaime quieted back down. "The hunters are taking out everything. No more djinns, no more fairies, no more us. They want to send each and every one of us off to purgatory. Even with our constant changes in location they've started being able to track us down. There was three on the train, maybe more. I could smell the silver."

"Well, we don't have to worry, Wally-pie. They all carry around those damn pixie sticks hoping to kill some major ass, and you know what? It only works with a machete to the fucking neck," Zatanna said, boredly scratching at her nails.

"Zatanna, sweetheart, shut the fuck up," Wally said in a strangled sugary voice. "The real problem isn't the killings. The killings we could avoid easily. The problem is that they're tracking down and torturing alphas, first born."

"Of every supernatural creature? Or just out of the vampires?"

"Every single one. And my head's on the plate," Wally said.


	4. Hunter

"Who wants to go to Florida?"

Zatanna rubbed her eyes, quickly waking up at the sound of Wally's voice. She glanced around quickly at the mess of a living room. Conner was still sleeping soundly next to her, where she had been resting her head against him. Dick had passed out and Jaime and Cassie were absent from their quickly made floor beds. "Wally-"

"It's nine pm, get dressed and ready," Wally said. "Where's Jaime?"

She raised an eyebrow, nowhere near being coherent yet at this time of day. She was still working on the fact that Wally had woken her up. "Ughhhhhhhh."

"Nevermind, I'll find him myself," Wally said, slamming the door shut. She blinked a couple of more times before laying back down.

Five minutes never hurt anyone.

* * *

By midnight they were on some lazy sleep plane to Florida. Zatanna kept dozing off while listening to some audiobook a flight attendant had offered her, and Conner seemed content with the bag of candy that Dick had packed them for their trip. Jaime looked like he was itching to join the Mile High Club and Wally was having some serious paranoia.

It was hard enough to smell a hunter as usual, but it was worse when he was on a plane and they didn't allow any sort of metal on board. He had tried sniffing out for salt but the only ones that it had led him to was an overweight man snoozing in his seat and a blonde eating a plate of french fries with earbuds in.

And, to be perfectly honest, Wally didn't think either of them was his hunter. So, he sat back and tried to relax. Except he _couldn't_. Every noise sent shivers down his back and any time someone got up to move seats or the flight attendant walked in to talk to someone he felt his throat close up just a little bit more. He could drink these people. There wasn't a hunter here, and humans were too dumb and full of pride to just nose dive the plane.

He started to get up, maybe to splash cold water on his face or ask the attendant for a drink. Something to take his mind off from his thirst and paranoia, but was stopped by the same girl he saw rocking out to a band through her music and eating the salt food. That's when the smell really hit him. It felt like it was burning, on his tongue just everywhere.

Forget _salt_, she reeked of garlic.

Not, of course, that garlic would kill him. Well, maybe. He never really tested the theory. He just knew his throat started to close up and he'd probably have to be hospitalized. And after a agonizing waiting period he'd _probably_ die.

He wrinkled his nose before looking at her. Steely gray eyes and a mass of blonde hair tied back. "Hi, I need to use the bathroom."

Her eyes narrowed and she finally gave in and let him pass. She walked up and down the aisle a couple of times. Zatanna slept through the reek, and Conner only wrinkled his nose before going back to his candy. Jaime solved his obvious distate of the smell by sucking face with Cassie.

Once in the bathroom, Wally splashed his face with cold water. Okay, there was a hunter. Everyone made mistakes. Amd as long as they were on the flight they were safe, she wouldn't dare stage a scene like that on a plane and if she did...

They were safe. That was all that mattered.

* * *

Florida was warm and sunny. Cassie was upset- to say the least- to have to wear a long sleeve and a hat to keep the sun from burning her. "It's been so long since I've seen this place and I can't even go swimming or sunbathing."

"We can go at night," Jaime whispered in her ear. She giggled.

Wally gave them both a stare until they quieted. He searched the airport for the blonde hunter, wondering if her intent wasn't to get them. Maybe she was hopping flights or looking for another vampire. Maybe she was just the average hunter that did small jobs while someone else was hunting him and the others down.

After about thirty minutes of going over the airport with a fine tooth comb, he figured she had left. He let out a sigh of relief before herding everyone towards the exit.

"Something wrong, Wally?" Conner asked, picking up on Wally's stress. "I thought Florida was the safest place right now-"

"According to Dick, and no offense to him, but he doesn't look like the most trustworthy person under the sun," Zatanna said, crossing her arms.

"He's fine, and it is, even if hunters are here they won't be worried about us. There's supposed to be a fairy alpha here," Wally said, pulling his hoodie over his head. "I suppose while we're here we could look for Jason too."

"If he ran away to _Florida_, I doubt he wants to be found," Zatanna reminded him, crossing her arms. After a second she readjusted her floppy sun hat when they walked outside.

The second they walked outside, they were confronted with the same blonde who had been on the plane. And judging by the look on her face, she already knew who they were.


End file.
